Una Llegada Inesperada
by AlecFabray
Summary: La vida de Quinn y Rachel con sus hijos es perfecta, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando quien menos creen regresa a sus vidas? / Habrá un poco de Brittana y Klaine. Se mencionan algunas que otras parejas también.


Quinn regresaba a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo en el set de la nueva película que estaba dirigiendo; caminó a el comedor esperando ver a su familia sentada y comiendo, pero ninguno estaba allí, suspiró al darse cuenta de la hora, eran las nueve menos cuarto, normalmente llegaba a las seis y treinta, pero el día de hoy las escenas se habían retrasado.

Subió las escaleras y pasó por los cuartos de sus hijos, primero por el cuarto de su hija, Elise, de quince años era rubia y ojos castaños, preciosa sin ninguna duda, tenía su personalidad, ambiciosa y con una gran voz, además que era líder de porristas, rió por lo bajo al verla con los audífonos mientras escribía por teléfono y tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, causada por su novio, Daniel, hizo una pequeña mueca, su hija crecía tan rápido.

Se dio vuelta y caminó al cuarto de sus mellizos de once años, Andrew y James, dos castaños de ojos verdes intensos, ambos eran parecidos en su personalidad, seguros de sí mismos y, al igual que Elise, ambos tenían una gran voz. Los chicos estaban jugando con su Xbox, rodó los ojos.

Pasó al siguiente cuarto, donde estaba su hija de seis años, Clarisse, castaña y ojos azules, jugando a las muñecas, sonrió y fue al último cuarto, donde encontró la imagen más hermosa, su esposa, Rachel Fabray, antes Berry, le cantaba a su última integrante, Elina, una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes de dos años de edad en lo cual se podía apreciar una chispa de curiosidad, además de ambición, caminó hasta ellas y besó levemente los labios de Rachel, quien le dedicó una sonrisa, Elina estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, la cual tenía unas barandas para no caerse, tomó la mano de Rachel y caminaron al cuarto que compartían.

-¿Qué tal te fue hoy?- preguntó la castaña cuando estuvieron recostadas en la cama, ella tenía su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia que se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello.

-Fue un día largo- susurró Quinn- ¿A ti cómo te fue?

-Pues, muy bien, fuera de las peleas de tus hijos, Clarisse hizo llorar a Elina- susurró y rodó los ojos- fuera de eso todo normal.

-Es bueno saberlo, por cierto, Rach- dudó unos segundos antes hablar- ¿Iremos al reencuentro del club?- Rachel se apoyó en sus codos y miró a la rubia a los ojos.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué dices tú?

Quinn suspiró y meditó por unos momentos, los chicos estaban al tanto de su relación y habían asistido a la boda, además del nacimiento de todos sus hijos menos de Elina.

-Creo si deberíamos ir, así podemos visitar a mi madre y a tus padres- Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-Me parece perfecto- susurró antes de volver a recostarse.

-Te amo- susurró y Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también te amo- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Mamá!- gritó una llorosa Clarisse, que miraba con molestia como su hermana menor tomaba una de sus muñecas- ¡Elina está tomando mis cosas!- Rachel suspiró y Quinn se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Clary, mi niña, Elina sólo está jugando, ¿Vale?- Clarisse volvió a mirar mal a la pequeña.

-¡Pero mami, son mis cosas!- se acercó y le arrancó la muñeca a la más pequeña, que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

-¡Clarisse!- chilló Rachel mientras tomaba a Elina para calmarla, Quinn soltó un suspiro.

-Clarisse, no puedes quitarle las cosas así, Elina tiene dos años, no entiende tantas cosas como tú- dijo con tranquilidad, Clarisse bajó la mirada a la vez que hacía un puchero- sé que es fastidioso tener que compartir todo con ella tus cosas, aunque no quieres, princesa, pero por ahora no puedes quitarle las cosas de esa manera ¿Vale?- Clarisse asintió y luego abrazó a su madre, que le dio un beso en el pelo y luego se levantó para tomar la maleta de ella y su esposa.

-Hora de irnos- avisó Rachel a sus hijos mayores, aún tenía en brazos a la pequeña Elina, quien soltó un bostezo adormilado.

La familia salió para subirse al auto y arrancar al aeropuerto, Elise estaba con los audífonos y escribiendo en su teléfono, James y Andrew jugaban con sus teléfonos, Clarisse con sus pequeñas mientras la pequeña Elina dormía en el pecho de Rachel, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn que se dedicaba de jugar con sus cabellos.

-Ya hemos llegado, señora Fabray- anunció el chófer.

Quinn le agradeció y poco a poco la familia bajó, siendo víctimas de miles de flashes y preguntas de los reporteros que estaban en el lugar. Con algo de dificultad la pareja logró entrar junto a sus hijos; Elina se había despertado sobresaltada y había comenzado a llorar, Clarisse se quejaba de que tenía hambre y quería ver su programa favorito, Andrew y James se peleaban porque supuestamente uno había hecho trampa, Elise seguía con su teléfono. Así pasaron una hora hasta que finalmente se escuchó en el aeropuerto:

"El vuelo 323 con destino a la ciudad de Lima, Ohio está próximo a salir"

Quinn agradeció al máximo en ese instante y se levantaron, Quinn tomó en brazos a Clarisse y caminaron hasta la puerta de embarque, se sentaron en sus asientos y el vuelo arrancó.

-¿Cansada?- preguntó Rachel mirando a su esposa que paseaba la vista por la sección de primera clase viendo lo que hacían sus hijos: Clarisse estaba sentada junto a Elise, ambas jugaban con las muñecas a petición de la pequeña, James y Andrew jugaban y Elina dormía en el regazo de la rubia.

-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué no mandamos a los chicos en un vuelo diferente? ¡Auch!- Se quejó al sentir el golpe que Rachel le dio en el hombro- ¡Es broma, amor!

-De muy mal gusto- se quejó la castaña.

-Vale, lo siento, pero ahora me dejaste un moratón- Rachel rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, los chicos nos esperan en el hotel a las seis para el reencuentro- informó.

-Lo sé, cariño, me lo has repetido diez veces- dijo Quinn exasperada.

-Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada, Quinn, no los veos desde que Clarisse tenía tres años- la rubia rió levemente y besó la mejilla de su esposa.

-Está bien, estás perdonada- Rachel apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-No puedo esperar a verlos, los pequeños deben estar gigantes- rió un poco- ¿Recuerdas cuando Elise y Liam peleaban cuando eran niños?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ahora ese atrapó a mi bebé en sus malévolas redes.

-No exageres, Quinn, todos sabíamos que serían novios tarde o temprano, además, es mejor Liam que Tyler.

-Eso es cierto- susurró- en fin, han pasado tantos años, ahora Elise tiene quince- Rachel pudo notar la nostalgia en la voz de la rubia.

-Lo sé, los años pasan muy rápido- luego de esos ambas se quedaron dormidas el resto del viaje.


End file.
